


Consequences

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of A Song of Ice and Fire Drabbles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, threatened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: Reader is threatened by the Queen Mother, and forced to flee King's Landing.“No, I didn’t fall in love with you just to lose you.”Originally posted on my Tumblr - DaenerysKhalasar





	Consequences

Your talk with the Queen - or rather, the Queen Regent - had been short. But then, Cersei never did say anything that was far from the point. She was direct. She was sharp, and she was callous. Colder than any lion you had the displeasure of meeting.

And she made it very clear what you were to do. And if you did not… The consequences were ones you did not want the weight of bearing. Arriving at the brothel that you and your love, Petyr, owned, you took a shaking breath before you pushed open the doors.

The sounds of pleasure seemed to greet you all at once, from all corners of the building. The sounds of women’s cries, men’s grunts of completion, and the clinking of coins or jewelry was endless all hours of the day, and night. It was a business that was always busy, where men were always waiting, and wanting.

It was how Petyr had grown his wealth so quickly, before sending for you at the Fingers. You had been nothing close to a Lady, nor a bastard. Just a simple citizen with little to their name, but a heart to give. And Petyr had gladly taken it. Taken all you gave him and gave you his own love in return.

His own passionate, well-taught love.

As you slipped through the entrance, and down a few halls, you finally came upon the room you shared with him. He was not there, nor would he be for a little while. Not until one of his little birds whispered what they had seen. You and the Queen, and your tearful but reluctant agreeance.

You had maybe a few minutes to gather your things before you were to leave, to catch the ship back to the Finger, and then everything else would… well, you didn’t know about anything else. That was all you were told to do. To go to the Fingers. She was arranging safe passage, and she would make sure that your husband didn’t befall any misfortune.

You began packing essentials into a small leather bag. A few changes of clothing, thin gowns that were much too thin for the North. But it would make due for now. You grabbed some jewelry that you would do well to sell if needed, and stared at the empty bed, the covers haphazard from sleep and passion. The sheets tucked and folded in ways that told stories, and reminded you of memories.

“So, you’re leaving.”

You turned sharply, gasping in alarm, and when you saw Petyr leaning against the doorframe casually, you swallowed down your tears and reached for your bag, throwing it over your shoulder. “I have to. You don’t understand-”

“I understand that Cersei has told you to leave, promising my safety. What you don’t understand is that she will either kill me anyone, or you as soon as you fall into her trap.”

Like you hadn’t thought of that? Like that hadn’t been the first thought to cross your mind. “I have to go, Petyr. If I don’t… I can’t bear the thought of being responsible-”

“NO,” Petyr said harshly, stepping towards you and seizing your arm. “I DIDN’T FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU JUST TO LOSE YOU. To lose you to some woman that has gone mad with lust for her own brother-”

You jerked out of his grasp. “And what?” you demanded back. “What of me? I didn’t want this constant threat on my head. I didn’t want you playing games of power and wealth so that you can control the Seven Realms. I didn’t want to leave. But you’ve left me no choice. If you had merely owned a brothel, were Master of Coin, she wouldn’t care what you did - care where I was. But you’ve lied and manipulated… And it’s putting me in danger, Petyr.” You were pleading now, begging him to understand. “Putting us in danger. I don’t want to go, I don’t want to leave you, but I have to.”

“She’ll kill you.”

You wiped at the stubborn tears and took a solid breath for strength, before you moved to the door once more, he doing nothing to stop you - knowing that you had made up your mind. “It’s a risk I have to take for you, Petyr. I’m sorry.” You turned back in the hall, giving him a heartbroken smile. “I love you.”

He was staring at you, unsure what to say. But you turned, leaving the brothel with quick steps and your head down to not draw attention to yourself. And left him, knowing that not only would he change his ways, but he would get himself killed along the way.


End file.
